


Cold

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Naked Cuddling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, anemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott like to play video games, but they usually lead to different activities. Today is no different after playing Borderlands Scott and Stiles find themselves making out and stripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts), [Wolfheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/gifts).



Scott pressed his lips close to Stiles. Video games had a way of bringing out the best in Stiles. Scott had no clue why, or how, but somehow every time they played a video game he got laid, so Scott just stopped questioning it. Today, however, that was the whole plan. He had insisted they play Borderlands, and when he saw Stiles getting frustrated, he offered to stop playing. Since Stiles was stubborn, he said no. Somewhere between shooting people and reloading his gun Stiles had pounced on Scott. He ran his cold fingers up under Scott’s shirt as their lips pressed together in a hungry fashion.

“God Scott you’re always so warm,” Stiles muttered against the other boy’s lips. This drew a soft laugh from Scott that was quickly silenced by Stiles shoving his tongue into Scott’s mouth. Scott understood Stiles need to be so close to him; it wasn’t hard when you knew Stiles as well as Scott did.

Stiles had anemia. He had the disease for a few years now. It had always been there but had only recently gotten bad. Scott’s mom said the flare-up came from the two’s constant werewolf activity, and the intense amount of stress Stiles had been under lately. Scott felt pretty bad about it, but Stiles just took his iron pills and seemed to go on about his day. Okay, maybe he was a little more tired than usual but that was to be expected after being possessed, shot at, and watching someone they both cared for almost die; it was a lot to take in. 

“Are you just going to sit there Scott or are you going to do something with your hands?” Stiles asked, bringing Scott back from his thoughts. He broke the kiss and rolled his eyes before unzipping Stiles jacket and removing it. His eyes squinted a little as he then removed another jacket, plaid button up, long sleeve white shirt, and black undershirt. 

“Okay, Stiles we’ve talked about this,” Scott said, looking at the pile of clothes he had just taken off of Stiles.

“Yeah, we have. I told you I was cold; you said you can’t be that cold at this time of year in California. Then I told you that I have anemia, and you shut up,” Stiles said, nonchalantly as he started to remove his own pants, since Scott was too busy trying to come up with a comeback.

“Stiles don’t you ever think you should take it seriously?” Scott asked, grabbing Stiles' hands and looking at him, with a worried look. Stiles cursed under his breath before pulling his hands away and sitting back, to look at Scott.

“I do think about it, a lot Scott,” Stiles explained, “But your mom said as long as I keep up with my pills and things I’ll be fine. Look, so what I have to wear more clothes, and it takes you longer to undress me, I’m fine. I’m going to be fine, so just relax. You can’t save me from everything.” Stiles said giving Scott a soft grin.

“Fine, Stiles, but don’t think I won’t be watching you,” Scott said, in a low and even tone. He wasn’t kidding. He couldn’t imagine how he’d be if anything really bad happened to Stiles.

“Okay, not that were done having our heart to heart I can think of something you can save me from Scott,” Stiles said, with a soft smirk. 

“And that would be?” Scott asked, watching him with a slight bit of caution. Scott knew what that smirk meant, and sometimes he didn’t like it but he was sure he’d like it in this sense.

“Well I’m pretty sure a big, strong, alpha such as yourself can save me from my boner,” Stiles said wrapping his arms around Scott neck as he looked up at him through his lashes. Scott laughed and rolled his eyes before pulling Stiles in for a kiss. This time it wasn’t sloppy and messy this time it was soft and warm. The kiss was tender; their lips barely touching as they kissed. 

Stiles let out a soft sigh as he trailed soft kisses along Scott’s neck till he reached his shoulder. He started to suck a small mark into his skin as his fingers worked on Scott’s pants. Scott’s fingers trailed along his spine, making Stiles arch closer to Scott. Their chest touching as Stiles finally got the button undone, and the zipper unzipped. Stiles broke away from Scott and undid his own pants much easier he watched Scott as the two of them wiggled out of their pants and boxers. Scott tossed his own shirt to the floor and grabbed Stiles by his hips pulling him back to him. 

Stiles leaned into Scott their foreheads touching as they locked eyes. It was something the two of them had been doing before sex since they started. It was a silent way of saying yes, giving themselves to each other without even having to speak. Just a look, that’s all they needed to understand each other. After a few seconds maybe even moments like this Stiles leaned in pressing his lips to Scotts, any notion of passion the two had was gone, it was back to lust.

The kiss was hard on Stiles end. He was using every ounce of strength he had to push against Scott with his lips. Their teeth scraping against each other’s as they struggled to get their tongues to touch. Scott won this time and got his tongue into Stiles' mouth with very little fuss from Stiles. Stiles ran his tongue along Scott’s before starting to suck on it. Scott groaned pressing closer to Stiles and grabbing Stiles cock. Stiles gasped as Scott’s warm hand took hold of him. 

“Jesus Scott your hands are so big,” Stiles said bucking into Scott's hand as it slowly slid up and down his member. 

“Your just tiny Stiles,” Scott said as he watched Stiles' eyes roll lazily. He’s enjoying himself, and Scott can tell, not by his motions or his words, but by his heart rate. He pushed Stiles back on the bed and crawled over him. He kisses up his left thigh then down his right before leaning over and taking Stiles into his mouth. 

“Turnaround,” Stiles says, after starting to thrust into Scott’s mouth a little. Scott does as he’s told and moves, so that Stiles as access to his cock. He feels the taller boy’s cold fingers ghosting over his cock before they wrap around and start to move. Scott’s mind is on his own cock so his motions slow just a bit and Stiles has to thrust up to remind Scott he is supposed to be paying attention to him, not thinking about the hand job he is receiving from Stiles. 

Scott set’s to work taking Stiles into his base then drawing back up. He moves slowly, making sure to dip his tongue into Stiles slit. Each time he does Stiles grip tightens just a little bit around Scott’s cock. It’s not too long before he feels Stiles replace his hand with his mouth. The two of them are moving in sync before too long. Scott’s thrust move with Stiles mouth and Stiles thrust with his motions. It’s hard for Scott to imagine threw his cloud of lust, but he knows that it’s happening.

Stiles breaks the chain first when Scott starts to orgasm in his mouth. He chokes a bit and pulls away spitting out the cum as he tries to regain his breath. “Fuck Scott,” He says between gasp for air. “You should have warned me,” He said pulling away from Scott. Scott turns to him a little bit of a hurt look in his eyes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think you needed one,” He said reaching out to wipe away the cum that had fallen on his face. Stiles sighs and looks down at his still painfully hard cock. His eyes dart to Scott and after a few seconds of thinking he jumps up and stumbled towards Scott’s dresser. He grabs the bottle of lube off the top and walks back over. He drops a fair amount onto his fingers and eyes Scott. Scott doesn’t even have to be told what to do; he lays down on his back and bends his knees. He knows Stiles and knows that he will want to look at Scott. 

Stiles crawls on the bed and sits down between Scott’s legs he takes a deep breath to steady himself before he slides his pointer finger into Scott. Scott hisses under him and presses his hips down against Stiles' finger. Stiles watches his reaction, knowing how much Scott loves to feel his cold fingers inside of him.

“Come on Stiles move,” Scott says. Stiles looked down at him and considers it. He almost doesn’t want to just to make Scott frustrated, but then again he remembers what happened last time. He remembers how quickly Scott had turned the tables.

Stiles starts to move his finger in and out of Scott. His fingers maybe long and narrow but his pointer can’t reach Scott’s prostate, and he sure as hell can’t find it. Scott’s moving down against Stiles' finger trying to push it in further, and further, but it only goes so far.

“Another,” Scott said, feeling unsatisfied by just one finger. Stiles nods and adds his middle finger. This one’s a little longer, but he’s still unable to reach Scott’s prostate. Scott groans out in frustration as he presses down some more. He wasn’t to feel Stiles in him, and the sooner Stiles think’s he is stretched the sooner he will get inside him. 

Stiles watches as Scott tries his best to speed things up, but Stiles is moving slowly now, drawing things out. He’s starting to scissor Scott now. He’s watching the way he opens and closes around his fingers. It’s always something that’s fascinated Stiles about Scott. He wants to keep going, he wants to keep finger fucking Scott, but he needs to hurry, his cock is starting to hurt. He adds a third finger and a little more lube before he pulls his fingers away and starts to stroke his cock. 

“Come on Stiles, hurry up,” Scott says closing his eyes. He can’t stand the sight of Stiles stroking his cock, it keeps remind him how hard he is, and how much he just wants to push Stiles down and fuck him himself, but he won’t. 

“I’m working on it geez Scott,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and setting himself up. He slides straight in not stopping to give Scott a chance to adjust. He just goes for it. 

His full length fills Scott causing his eyes to open wide, red showing as his claws dug into the bed. He moves his hips a little as Stiles starts to pull back. He can feel Stiles sliding along his prostate now. The waves of pleasure are hitting him hard. His eyes are no longer red, and his claws have gone back in. Scott’s groaning out and reaching for Stiles.

Stiles leans into his hands and lets Scott pull him down. Their lips hit hard, and their teeth clash once again. Their tongues move from Stiles' mouth to Scott’s mouth depending on who’s sucking harder and who’s paying more attention. Stiles' hands are gripping onto Scott’s broad shoulders, and Scott’s got one hand in Stiles hair and the other on his back. They’re both close.

Stiles hits orgasm first. His hips stop moving; his cock buried all the way inside Scott. Scott doesn’t stop moving his hips helping Stiles ride out his orgasm. Half way through, Scott’s hips stop and his walls clench around Stiles as he bites down on Stiles bottom lip. Their silent just enjoying the feeling of their highs.

Stiles moves first, pulling out from Scott and letting him go get cleaned up. He lays down burring his face in Scott’s pillow as he relaxes. His body shivers a bit, and he pulls the covers around himself closing his eyes. Scott joins him after a little bit and climbs under the covers. His arms wrap around Stiles as he pulls him close.

“How’s your lip?”

“It’s okay just sore, no blood,” Stiles said, turning to bury into Scott. Scott smiles as he looks down at Stiles, who’s got his eyes closed. His body is a little cold so he pulls him as close as he can and covers them up. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” The word hang’s in the air between the two as Scott’s eyelids start to droop. Stiles is already half asleep, and Scott can only smile and follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is not my best smut fic but I enjoyed writing it. I keep trying to change things up a little so yeah if you saw something you liked let me know!


End file.
